


Four A.M.

by lostgirl966



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS, Agents of SHIELD, Angst, Comfort, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Through the Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Fitzsimmons being awake at 4:00 a.m. during the academy, season 3 and post season 4





	Four A.M.

Jemma sat in her bedroom in the small cottage owned by her parents. She was on top of the small bed with her laptop open and her phone against her ear. “Now of course I could do that,” Jemma whispered softly as not to wake her parents. “Honestly Fitz it’s like you haven’t been my best friend for over a year.”

“I’m just sayin I know the chemical compound will be hard to manage.”

Jemma rolled her eyes and shook her head. She scrolled down through the pictures on her screen that she had taken at the academy. She was trying to get some together to give to Fitz for his birthday. “Trust me Fitz I know what I’m doing.”

“You know I trust you Jemma.”

She smiled at this. “I can’t wait to see you again so we can really get working on this new project.”

“I can’t either,” yawned Fitz. “But now I should probably head off to bed.”

Jemma’s mouth opened slightly. She had completely forgotten about the time. “Oh god, what time is it?”

“It’s four a.m.”

“Oh Fitz, I’m so sorry for keeping you up!”

“No it’s alright.” He gave another long yawn. “It’s not every day that someone perfectly gets your brain. Helps me to talk out my ideas.”

“It’s wonderful to talk. We need to call more often, but for now we should get some sleep.” Jemma closed her laptop and placed it on the desk beside her bed. She then snuggled down under the quilt. “Well good night Fitz.”

“Night Jemma. Sleep well.”

* * *

 

Fitz lay in bed starring at the ceiling. He hadn’t been sleeping much these days. He wanted to be awake incase Jemma needed him. Since Fitz had pulled her from that other planet Jemma had been very weary. Fitz had offered to sleep in the room so he could be there to wake her from any bad dreams, but she had declined. Never the less Fitz couldn’t sleep thinking Jemma was scared. Then again it’s not like he had slept much before she had been rescued. He glanced over at his clock and saw that it was four a.m.

There was screaming, and Fitz knew exactly where it was coming from. He threw the covers off and his feet hit the floor. He sprinted down the hallway and to Jemma’s room. Fitz pushed open the door and found her thrashing around in her bed. Her mouth opened again and she let out another chilling shriek.

“Jemma!” He grabbed hold of her arms so she wouldn’t hurt herself or him. “Jemma wake up!”

Her eyes flew open and slowly her thrashing began to lessen. She looked around wildly as her body shook violently.

“You’re okay. I’m here Jemma.” Fitz wrapped his arms around her when she stopped fighting. She seemed to melt into his arms then. That’s when she began sobbing. “Shhh,” he said stroking her soft hair.

“I’m sorry,” she cried. “I’m so sorry.”

“No, don’t be sorry. I want to be here for you.”

“I can’t-.” She could hardly talk through her tears. “You don’t understand.”

Fitz leaned back a little so she could see his face. “Then help me to.”

Jemma bowed her head and covered her face with her hands. She crumpled to the bed and curled up into a ball. The room continued to be filled weeping.

Fitz’s body was shaking like Jemma’s now. He felt warm tears begin to pour from his eyes. He couldn’t stand to see her like this. Oh what he wouldn’t give to take this away. Why couldn’t he be the one the bare this? Why did it half to be her?

He leaned down and hugged her as best as he could. “I’m not going anywhere Jemma,” he whispered to her. “I’ve got you.”

* * *

 

The clock read four a.m. but neither Jemma nor Fitz was looking at the time. They weren’t really looking at anything in particular really. They simply lay on top of the bed holding on to each other for dear life.

Jemma had locked her fingers around Fitz’s body. She didn’t want to let go. She couldn’t. If she did there was a chance he could be taken away again. And that couldn’t happen again.

There was a sniffling sound and Jemma looked over to see a tear coming down Fitz’s cheek. She didn’t know what had crossed his mind and she wasn’t about to ask. Instead, she unlocked her fingers and wiped away the tear.

Fitz’s blue eyes found her brown ones and gave a sad smile. He leaned over and kissed the very tip of her cold nose.

Jemma then snuggled into his chest so that they could be as close as possible. After that she tried her best to close her eyes and sleep. She was so very tired.

That night both Fitz and Jemma would be plagued with nightmares. But they would always wake up with the other’s arms around them. They would always wake up to the knowledge that the one they loved was holding them close.


End file.
